


Safe Sex

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lab Coat, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren has a theory that Bo is more than willing to test out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Sex

They weren't in the main lab. Lauren had suggested a more private testing area, so they were in her private office with the doors locked. Four candles stood in a square on the desk and cast glowing yellow curtains on all the walls. Lauren and Bo's shadows stretched across the walls as well. Lauren had grown nervous, and Bo tried not to push the issue despite the fact she was itching to see if there was any merit to the theory.

Bo took off her long leather jacket. She wore black jeans and a tight black T-shirt, and she caught Lauren staring at her arms as she draped it over the back of her chair. "Candles? What's next, Barry White music?"

"Sorry. I'm not really up on succubus seduction techniques."

"It's never really been an issue." She turned around, forced to stand very close to Lauren due to the size of the room. Their eyes locked, Lauren swallowed, and Bo pressed her lips together. She thought about leaving her thought unspoken, but her lips betrayed her. "I can feel your desire."

Lauren averted her gaze and Bo took a step back. "So. You want me to, uh, just settle in and paddle the pink canoe?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, obviously an attempt to clear her head by removing Bo from her vision. "You feed on sexual energy. So I thought there's a possibility that even if the source of that arousal was your own... actions, then--"

"It would be like slapping on a nicotine patch. Succubus, heal thyself."

"Something like that."

Bo shrugged. "Okay, so why couldn't you just ask me for a detailed report? Why do you have to watch?" Lauren pressed her lips together and Bo smiled. "You don't... _have to_ watch. Do you?"

"For the purposes of the experiment, it would be best if--"

Bo shushed her. She leaned against the desk, keeping her eyes locked on Lauren as she pushed her hips out. She undid the button on her jeans and slowly dragged down the zipper. Lauren's eyes were locked on her lower body. There was nothing professional about her stare, no medical reason for her to stop blinking. She wet her lips with a quick pass of her tongue and watched as Bo pushed her jeans down her hips.

Lauren blinked rapidly and suddenly rolled her shoulders. "Maybe I should--"

"See if having additional sexual energy in the vicinity helps?" Bo put her palms on the edge of the desk and pushed herself up. "Good idea. It'll be nice to know if I can heal myself whenever Kenzi is masturbating."

Lauren was too busy staring at the crotch of Bo's underwear - simple gray boyshorts - to respond. "Come on, Lauren. I have a good imagination, but nothing beats a live show."

Lauren pulled her chair away from the desk. She placed the back of it against the wall, then turned her back. She undid her pants and pushed them down, her lab jacket preventing Bo from seeing anything. She stepped out of her shoes to pull the slacks off, then took off her underwear as well. When she turned around, the tails of her blouse hung down to cover her crotch.

"Can you still feel it? M-my desire?"

Bo chuckled and leaned back. She braced herself on one arm, the other stroking the material of her underwear. "Baby, I can _smell_ it."

Lauren sat in her desk chair, her jacket folded underneath her like a pair of wings. She kept her legs together, smoothing her hands down her thighs as she watched Bo. Bo watched Lauren, using two fingers before adding a third. She pressed her palm against herself and grunted, baring her teeth as she drank in the sight of Lauren's long, slender legs.

"Touch yourself."

Lauren cupped a knee with each hand and pulled her legs apart. When she stopped, she looked like a concert cellist waiting for her instrument. Her shirt rose up until Bo could see the pink folds of Lauren's sex, glistening with her desire. Lauren's cheeks were bright red as she lightly ran her fingers up over her thighs and framed herself with a triangle made of her thumbs and forefingers. Bo sucked in a breath.

Lauren was horny. Bo's nostrils flared as the scent filled the small room. It was all she could do to stay on the desk, to stop herself from launching herself forward and settling between Lauren's legs. She closed her eyes and pictured it. Hooking her arms around Lauren's legs and leaning in. She would trace the outer lips with her tongue, she would tease the clit, and then she would dive in. It didn't matter how long it took Lauren to come the first time. They wouldn't stop with just one...

"Bo."

"Lauren..."

"No. _Bo._ "

She opened her eyes and saw that Lauren was touching herself. Her index and ring finger had spread her lips open, and the middle finger was stroking inside. Bo curled her toes and bit her bottom lip at the sight.

"Take off your underwear, Bo."

Bo managed to get her underwear off without getting off the desk, working them down one hip and then the other. They slid down her legs to get tangled around her ankles, and she parted her legs so Lauren could get a good look.

"Touch yourself for me, Bo." Lauren's voice was almost a whisper, perfunctory, something she was only saying to hear herself say the words. Her eyes were dark as she pushed a finger inside of herself.

Bo felt the first trickle of sweat in the small of her back. She thrust her hips against her hand, resuming her fantasy of going down on Lauren. She licked her lips and imagined she could taste those juices on her tongue. She was glad Lauren had kept her lab jacket and blouse on. It made her fantasies so much better. An examination gone too far. An undeniable need resulting in a feral bout of lovemaking in the middle of the lab.

Lauren groaned, and Bo felt that she was about to come. She moved her hand faster, pushing two fingers into herself as she watched Lauren writhe in her desk chair. Lauren lifted her hips, and Bo curled her tongue in a mime of what she desperately wanted to do. She came a few seconds after Lauren sagged limply into her chair, her breasts rising and falling with her rapid breath, her skin flushed and shiny with sweat.

Bo let herself fall back when she came, sprawled across Lauren's desk. Lauren's things, things Lauren had touched. Pens she had put into her mouth and stroked the tip with her tongue. Bo's eyes, half-lidded skimmed across the things now lying at eye level. She smiled and then finally sat up, modestly closing her legs as she looked at Lauren. Her crotch was again covered with her lab jacket, but she made no move to put her pants back on.

"Well? How do you feel?"

Bo shrugged. "Fine. But I don't have an injury."

Lauren frowned and then closed her eyes. "Shit. You were supposed to cut your arm or... or something, so we could see if it healed. Damn it!"

"Don't worry about it." She slid off the desk and bent down to pull her pants up. "We'll remember next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah." Bo leaned in and briefly kissed Lauren's lips. "At my place."

Lauren blinked and then her lips curled into a smile. "Can't stand in the way of scientific experimentation."


End file.
